Forum:Logo update
OK. Renewing an old topic, I am going to update the logo I made. Instead of that ugly black writing, i have found the actual Banjo-Kazooie font!. I've used it to make someting much more nice and appealing (I used the purple colour like it used to be and a shading too). I will upload it tommorow (or soon for Americans and British, etc.). Thanks. There it is on the right. What do people think? I will upload it either way because the black writing is not that appealing but I will wait a few days to see if people want some changes to it. 06:50, 11 August 2008 (UTC) *Its ok.-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 06:09, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I think it's better than what he have, and I'd even go as far as to say it's good. I think the purple could be a tiny bit lighter perhaps, and the gold border should be a bit darker (to better match the rest of the logo, you know?), but yeah. :OK. I'll have a fiddle. I think the gold border is a little big aswell. Thanks you two. 05:45, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Old topic below ---- OK. We need to update the Wiki's logo. It still has writing from the first game nearly 10 years old. We don't have to change the whole thing (we could) but I think we just need to update it all the new Nuts & Bolts Banjo and logo. I'll upload one soon and we will see. 12:46, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Ok I've made something as seen on the right. I used all new graphics including the bk logo. But I couldn't make a "Wiki" text to match the graphics so I just used "Showcard Gothic" writing which best matched. You can recommend things to change or make your own. 13:40, 19 July 2008 (UTC) PS: It is transparent for people with white backgrounds. Consensus Ahhhhh! I wrote something really long but it disappeared. Anyway just vote if you like or not or make your own. 13:40, 22 July 2008 (UTC) NOTE: Voting is over. It is now the new logo. Voting starts from the 23rd of July to the 30th of July Support #As nom. 06:44, 23 July 2008 (UTC) #Its good. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 06:39, 23 July 2008 (UTC) #It looks great. Oppose Comments It's good, but I'm not sure we should use the N&B artwork. I think the N64 BK games really were how the two debuted, and the N&B seems kinda taking that away now. But that's just me. :P - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:36, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :If Nuts & Bolts was five years old, I might agree, but this wiki will no doubt become more popular as people start searching for more information on the game, so I think it would be a good idea to have a logo that immediately jumps out at them as saying "This place is up-to-date with all the latest information." ::Legodude: Yeh I get what your saying. Just thought we needed to spic the place up a touch. Jimbo: OK.... How would we do that? We can't really put writing like that in the heading. We can put it on the main page, under article headings, on the browser bar at the top of where you can view, etc. So yeh, 07:24, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::No, er, I'm saying we should go with a Nuts & Bolts logo, since it speaks to everyone who comes here in search of Nuts & Bolts information....